Savior in Blue
by otakulust
Summary: Rika and Sensei Terada ponder about their feelings for one another, until everything takes a turn when Rika is in trouble!


Savior in Blue  
  
As the Tomoeda Elementary's bell chimed for 3:30pm, Rika Sasaki stood up and collected her books together, and walked out the door to wait for her school friends. Before walking out, she paused for a moment to glance at her teacher, Sensei Terada. Her gaze was fixed upon his warm brown eyes and friendly smile as he praised a student for doing well on an exam. She blushed and her thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful voice. "Oy, Rika- chan!" Rika looked toward where the voice was coming from, and saw the smiling face of her friend, Sakura Kinomoto, and her best friend along side her, Tomoyo Daidouji. "Konnichiwa Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan." Rika gracefully said and bowed. Tomoyo replied in the same courteous way. "So, are you ready to go to Ms. Maki's shop?" Sakura questioned. "Hai." Rika responded dreamily, her eyes drifting back to Sensei Terada. Tomoyo smiled, noticing Rika's dreamy state and said sweetly, "Whenever you're ready, Rika- chan." Rika blinked and turned bright red, "Uhm.amo.I'm ready!" Rika hurried out of the school embarrassed with her friends running after her. "M-Matte!!! Rika-chan!" Her friends yelled out, Rika stopped and sweat formed on her brow. "Gomen nasai.I just.really, really wanted to look at the new plush toys at Ms. Maki's shop since she received a new shipment of them!!" she stammered. Sakura laughed, "Whatever's your pleasure Rika-chan, now, shall we continue there?"  
Back at the school, Sensei Terada sat at his desk grading worksheets with his red calligraphy pen. The next paper he flipped up, he paused, and gently set the sheet right in front of him. "Sasaki, Rika" it read in beautiful kanji writing. His heart grew soft as he touched the edge of the paper and smiled. "Sasaki-san."he murmured and graded her paper. He knew very well Rika was a very bright, sweet, mature girl for her age, and his heart tugged at her whenever she smiled sweetly at him and said "Hai" whenever he was announcing role call. His forced his mind to focus back onto his work, and continued, every now and then, sipping a cup of coffee. Though he was trying to keep his mind only on grading, he still couldn't get Rika's soft voice and smile out of his head. Terada found himself daydreaming, and then snapped back into reality to finish his work.  
"Wai.these new plush toys.kawaiii-oh! We should tell Chiharu-chan about this new shipment! She'd be down here in an instant!" Rika announced as she eyed a lone small yellow rabbit plushie with a white bow around the neck. "That's a very cute plush toy," Sakura pointed out as she noticed Rika looking at it. "Are you going to purchase it?" Rika sighed and looked down, "I can't, I already spent my allowance on Naoko-chan's gift for helping me remember my notes for my piano recital." Tomoyo smiled and said "Datte, that was a very nice thing to do to repay Naoko-chan." Rika-chan smiled back at Tomoyo. "I found what I want!" Sakura announced and showed her friends a red hair clip with a pink sakura emblem on it. "Very nice choice Sakura-chan, nothing less to be expected from you! And just to think, you'd look so lovely wearing that with a new battle costume I have prepared for you!!" Tomoyo announced triumphantly and her face glowed. "Hoeeee."Sakura sighed and a beat of sweat dripped down from her forehead. "Battle costume..?" Rika asked in sheer puzzlement. "Ahhh..haha...it's for..m-my.uhmo.." Sakura looked at Tomoyo desperately. Tomoyo smiled. "It's her hobby, I dress her in costumes so she can act out scenes in various places while I film her!" Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and whispered, "Arigato, Tomoyo-chan, that was a close one." Sakura walked up to the cash register and purchased her hair clip and returned to the girls with a big smile on her face. "Did something nice just happen up there, Sakura-chan? You look so happy all of a sudden." Rika asked. "Haiii! Ms. Maki gave me a discount since I've shopped here so often!" Sakura replied happily and clutched the neatly wrapped box. "Well, now that we're done here, would you like to come to my house for some tea?" asked Rika. "Sounds wonderful, ah, I have some sweets in my bag left from Home Ec. Class as well!" Sakura held up a small white box from her school bag. Rika, Sakura, and Tomoyo exited out of the shop and abruptly bumped into Sensei Terada, they were all very surprised to see him in a place like this, but they apologized for running into him and bowed respectfully and spoke, "Konnichiwa Sensei." Rika said it quietly and blushed. He smiled at all of them. "Konnichiwa Miss Kinomoto, Miss Daidouji, Miss..Sasaki." His eyes turned toward Rika chan she smiled sweetly at him. Terada blushed but then coughed and spoke in a professional matter, "Girls, please make sure you study tonight because we have another exam tomorrow, ganbatte." "Hai, Sensei Terada!" They replied in unison. Then they said their good-byes and walked to Rika's house.  
Terada entered Ms. Maki's store and went up to Ms. Maki. "May I help you?" she asked. "Yes, there were three girls that were just in here together." he started. "Oh, you mean Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, and Rika- chan?" she asked. "Hai hai."he turned red at the name. "Is there any particular area that the Miss Sasa-..Rika-chan.was looking at.anything in particular.?" "Yes, I do believe Rika-chan and the others were browsing for awhile in front of that, shelf, I'm not sure which one she was taking a liking to, but I overheard she couldn't buy whatever it was she wanted, so she didn't purchase anything." Ms. Maki replied. "Oh, arigato." Terada stared at the shelf of plushies in aghast. There were so many different types to choose from! There were purple cat plushies, green bear plushies, some with wings, some without, unicorn plushies with velvet wings, a rack of pink dog plushies, and so much more. Terada sighed and his shoulders dropped. How would he find the one Rika had her heart set on? Then something caught his eye, a lone small yellow rabbit plushie with a white bow around the neck. He reached out and touched its softness. With its big brown eyes, he figured any young girl might take a liking to it. "Brown eyes.like Rika's." he thought and carefully took the item to Ms. Maki. "Is this the item you want?" she asked. "Yes, please." Terada responded. Ms. Masaki took the money from him and wrapped the plush toy up beautifully in a white and yellow ribbon bag. "It's very kawaii, I'm sure whoever you will give it to, they will love it." She smiled and handed the bag to him and bowed. "Arigato, please come again."  
As the girls entered into Rika's home and took off their shoes, Tomoyo suddenly gasped in shock. "Doushitano??" Sakura asked. Tomoyo gave a little sigh and said, "If I brought my camcorder along. I could of filmed you with your new hair clip." "Hoeeee." Sakura sighed. Rika brought them into the sitting room and went into the kitchen to brew tea while Sakura set up the plates for their sweets. Rika then entered into the sitting room with the tea. "Mmmm.smells good!" Sakura announced. "Itirakimas!" They said unison. The girls discussed about various topics, school, family, and plans for the summer vacation, soon enough they were discussing about relationships. "By the way, Sakura-chan.did you tell Tsukishiro-kun yet?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura turned red in the face and laughed, "Ehh, ehh.no.not yet. Demo, demo..I will soon!!" "I usually see Li-kun go soft eyed around Sakura-chan a lot." Rika said. "Ehh.?" Sakura asked. "Iie." Rika laughed and Tomoyo giggled. "Hoe?" Sakura was confused. "By the way Rika-chan, did you tell him, yet?" Tomoyo asked. "Eh.not yet." Rika blushed and put her hand behind her head. "Do you mind telling who it is, Rika-chan?" Sakura asked, "I won't tell anyone! I swear!" "Um..it's.Sensei Terada.." Rika replied nervously and looked to the side. "Waiiii! I knew it!" Sakura grinned and crawled over to Rika and took her hand. "I could see it in your eyes every time you talk to him..oh, Rika-chan, ganbatte!!!" "With..what?" Rika asked nervously. "With telling him!" Sakura chirped. "Ahhhhhhh." Rika's face grew red with embarrassment. Tomoyo started giggling. After awhile of more chit chat, Sakura suddenly stood up and gasped. "Oh my gosh! I completely forgot I was in charge of making dinner tonight! Luckily I bought the ingredients earlier this morning, I must be leaving now! Arigato gozimasu Rika-chan for the tea! I'll see you later too then, Tomoyo-chan!" Smiling and bowing, Tomoyo got up and said, "I, too, must be on my way. I must go home and finish Sakura-chan's costume." Sakura sighed and a bead of sweat dripped off her forehead. The girls said their last good byes and headed off. Rika-chan cleaned up the tea table and sat down in the family rooms' sofa. She sank into its softness, and closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.  
Rika looked at her surroundings, she was not in the soft sofa anymore, but in a vast green field filled with blossoms of all sorts, shivering in the gentle breeze with the bright sun shining in the vast blue sky. She inhaled and smells of the blooms and wind filled her nostrils while relaxing and tickling her senses. She opened her eyes again and saw a form off in the distance, lying in a bed of marguerite flowers. Curiously, she walked toward the figure, shielding the sunlight from her view. She approached it from behind and gasped as it turned its head towards her. It was Sensei Terada! She knelt down by him with her eyes wide. She wondered what he was doing in a place such as this. She opened her eyes to speak but Terada stopped her breath in her throat by his warm smile aimed at her. Suddenly his face turned stern and he looked down. Rika looked at him in puzzlement, wondering what was happening. "Rika-san." Sensei Terada spoke and lay a hand on hers. "Sen.sei..?" was all that came out of Rika's lips and her eyes became hazy as if in a trance. "Watashi.watashi.ana-"  
  
"Rika-chan!"  
  
Rika's eyes snapped open. She didn't know where she was at first.  
  
"Rika-chan! Are you awake, dear?"  
  
It was the voice of her mother. "H-Haiii?" Rika responded. "Would you wash up please? Dinner will be ready soon!" Her mother's voice replied. "Alright!" Rika walked to the bathroom and scrubbed her hands and splashed cool water against her face. She stood up drying her face and hands and looked at her reflection in the round mirror. Images of the dream were flooding back into her head. "It was so.real." she murmured, and stepped back from the mirror and walked downstairs to eat supper with her mother.  
As Rika lay in bed that night, she couldn't get the visions of the earlier dream out of her head. What was Sensei Terada trying to say? She blinked twice and shook her head. It was only just a dream, she shouldn't let it get to her so much. But still.Sensei.was in her dream. She drifted off to a light sleep that night.  
Terada walked into his apartment and shut the door behind him, and set his work bag down on the green futon sofa. It had been a long day and he was exhausted. He brewed himself a cup of tea and looked at the clock. It read precisely 9:35pm. He paced back and forth about the room planning the next day, and going over what needed to be done in his mind. His eye suddenly caught the yellow gift bag still in his carrier. He had completely forgot about it on the way home. Terada set down his cup of tea on the oak side table and walked over to the sofa and pulled the bag out. He remembered he was going to give it to someone. "Rika Sasaki." he whispered and blindly put the gift back in his bag. He sighed and sat down on the futon and closed his eyes. "Rika.why must it be her? She's a sweet young lady with probably no interest in an elder teacher." he thought. Voices penetrated his mind of his mother, his relatives, his friends. What would they think if they knew he was taken in by one of his 4th grade students? He was positive they would not approve, they would probably mock, or make fun of him. They would probably accuse him of child molestation, or an evil being for taking such a strong affection towards a young virgin girl. But his affection towards Rika was pure and innocent. He would never do anything physically or emotionally harmful to the girl. He would treat her with respect and dignity like any other woman. The age difference would be the main problem.a girl of the age of 9 with a man as old as 23. But Rika was so sweet and mature. He sighed miserably, pushed his teacup to the side and walked over to his liquor cabinet and had a drink. He fell asleep on his sofa at midnight.  
The sound of Rika's alarm clock awoke her at 6:30am. She sat up in her bed and yawned. "Well, better be up and ready now than later!" Rika made her bed and pulled off her white pajamas and dressed in her summer school uniform. She pulled out her socks from the drawer and buckled her shoes. Rika glanced quickly at the clock as it read 7:00am. "Ah! It's already 7?! I must be in a bit of a daze today if I'm that slow." She hurried downstairs and greeted her mother and quickly ate breakfast and grabbed her bentou and waved goodbye and skittered out the door. She quickened her pace and trotted through the school gates and into her homeroom where she was quickly greeted by her friends Naoko, Chiharu, and Tomoyo. "Ohayo gozaimasu!" She said cheerfully to her friends. "Ohayo Rika- chan!" They said in unison. "Rika-chan.you were a little later than usual today." Naoko said with a smile. "Ahno.just a little dazed this morning." Rika said with a nervous smile and they both laughed. The bell rang and the door was slammed open with a exhausted Sakura yelling "Ohayo!!!" "Ohayo Sakura-chan! You barely made it!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Haii." Sakura sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow. "Oniichan had soccer practice earlier this morning and Yukito-san..was there." "My my Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo giggled. Sakura blushed furiously and pocketed her candy-departing gift from Yukito. Rika looked at the clock and then looked around. "Hmm.Sensei Terada isn't here yet.and neither are Meilin-chan or Li-kun." Chiharu-chan observed. Just then Li burst through the door breathing heavy. "Shaoran- kun! Ohayo! You're lucky! The teacher hasn't arrived yet." Sakura said. "Phew.Meilin was ill today, and I had to practically force her to stay home today, she really wouldn't depart with me." Li sighed. "Aw.poor Meilin- chan. I hope she gets well soon." Tomoyo said thoughtfully. "Meilin-chan really cares about you, neh?" Sakura smiled at Li. He turned pink and looked the other way and walked to his desk. "Hoe?" Sakura was puzzled. Tomoyo giggled. Just then there were rapid footsteps outside of the room and everyone hurried to the desk as the sliding door was pushed open. "Ohayo gozaimasu!" Sensei Terada announced and walked in breathless. All the students stood up and bowed in a respectful manner and said in unison "Ohayo gozaimasu, Sensei Terada." "Gomen nasai everyone, I do believe I overslept a bit. I was in a bit of a daze." He laughed and set his papers on his desk and began roll call.  
  
"Kinomoto-san!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Yamazaki-kun!"  
  
"Haiiiiiii!"  
  
"Sa-..Sasaki-san!"  
  
Out came a cheerful small voice. "Hai..!"  
  
The sound of voice tightened his heart and caught his breath. He coughed and continued roll call. "Okay students, today we have a hard exam, and I do hope you all studied well!" he announced. "Haiiiiii!" the students replied. Rika gasped suddenly. She had forgot to study! What with her friends, her nap, and thinking of the dream she had, she had completely forgot! She lied her head low on her desk. She had never failed to study for a test before. What was the matter with her? A worried voice intruded her thoughts. "Rika-chan.daijoubu?" She looked up and saw Naoko's concerned face. "Ah, no, it's alright! I'm fine! I'm just a little nervous about the test." Rika assured. "Well, ganbatte! I'm sure you will do fine." Naoko grinned at her. Rika nodded and flashed a smile and the exam was handed out. She was sweating profusely and her pen shook as her hand trembled and everything on the test seemed to become a blur. She did not know any of the questions because she didn't study. Time passed. "Five seconds remaining, class." The teacher announced. She closed her eyes and quickly circled random answers and hoped for the best. She pounded into her head that she MUST study all the time from now on, no matter what, and she would never let anything sidetrack her again. As the test was handed back up to the front to be graded, she sighed and sank down into her hard wooden chair. She wished a situation like that was not going to happen again. "Alright class, enjoy the rest of your classes, and I will be back last period and I will correct your papers. I'm sure all of you tried your best." Terada announced. Rika squeezed her eyes shut. How would the teacher react with her test? Will he be upset and give her a lecture? Whatever the punishment would be, she knew she probably did deserve it on account she did not study. She only wished for the best.  
The bell rang signifying the end of the school day, and the starting of the weekend. Classmates were already planning on how to spend their free time and excitement was being stirred. Everyone gathered their books and bags and started walking out the door waving to the teacher as they went. Rika was the last one to go. "Ah, Miss Sasaki, may I please speak to you for a minute?" Rika stopped dead still and the teacher's voice echoed through her head and didn't seem to translate very well. She blinked turned around and walked slowly with her eyes to the ground to the front of his desk, expecting the worst. She brought her eyes up to meet his and expected to see a frown, but her heart stopped when she was met with a soft smile. "Sasaki-san, I was wanting to congratulate you on the highest score in the class." he said. Rika stood with a vacant expression. "Highest.score?" she could not believe it. "Yes, but nothing else to expect from you Miss Sasaki- san." Terada smiled warmly again. Her heart softened and her senses seemed to sing from his being and his kindness. She blushed and looked downwards.but then she stopped smiling. She did not deserve his kind praise, she did not study. It was not fair to the other students who studied so hard to achieve their goal and she passed by with pure luck. She had to tell him. "S-S-Sensei.!!" She squeezed her eyes tight. He looked at her in confusion. "Yes, Miss Sasaki?" "I.I.did not study for the test. I was very tired and not thinking very well last night, and I did not study. I guessed all the answers. I got the score out of pure luck. I-I do not deserve that grade, or your praise." Tears filled her closed eyes and seeped from the corners. Terada blinked in disbelief, but then his features became soft again. "Miss Sasaki-san." He came from behind his desk and lied his hands on her shoulders and crouched before her. Her heart skipped a beat. "Look at me." he said softly with a smile. Rika opened her eyes slowly. Terada's heart seemed to cry as he looked into her almond-pooled eyes. To see her in such sadness almost made him feel in great sorrow for the young girl. He gently whisked away a teardrop from the side of her soft cheek and spoke in a caring matter. "Miss Sasaki, please do not cry." "D- Demo.I.did not deserve the wonderful grade you have given me." she said in small gasps. He smiled warmly and spoke again. "You did not study, yes, you should have." tears formed in her eyes again. "But."he started. ".you would of still done an amazing job if you did study. You are a very smart young girl, Sasaki-san, I do hope you realize that." "S..Sensei.?" Rika looked at him, still with a deserted look in her features. His smile became sad and sorrowful though. "Though Miss Sasaki.please do not cry. It hurts me so much to see such a lovely young girl like yourself in such sadness." The back of his mind was switched. Did he just say that? To call his beloved young student lovely? He paused for a minute, repeating what he just had said over and over in his mind. But Rika wiped her eyes with the back of her delicate small hands and smiled that sweet smile. "Arigato.Sensei." she spoke softly. The teacher stood up and looked down at her with a grin and sent her off to enjoy the weekend. He sighed happily and looked out the window, then a thought came to his mind. "Was she just blushing?"  
Rika skipped happily down the school stairs and out the main door. She was grateful Sensei Terada was not upset with her. But she vowed firmly that she would always always ALWAYS study! Faces of Sensei Terada with his warm smile infiltrated her head. She grinned and blushed. "Haoo.Senseiiiiii." She sighed dreamily and walked through town, blinded with love and happiness. She thought to herself suddenly of making a treat for Sensei Terada. "Perhaps a strawberry shortcake." she sang to herself out loud and continued to prance merrily down the sidewalk. A dark figure suddenly loomed in her path. She had no time to stop, to think. To yell. She was grabbed and stolen away into the darkness.  
Terada graded the last of the other classes' exams and put them in his work bag and said goodbye to the other teachers and walked outside to the weekend. Rika was all that he had been thinking of for the past hour, the way she smiled at him, the way she.blushed at him. His heart was pulled in her direction the way her aura around her glowed with sheer beauty and kindness. His sweet Rika.no.not his.he was not very knowing yet on how she felt about him. But her smile.was so reassuring and loving. He found himself suddenly walking into a jeweler's store. He did not know why he was there. He was in front of a glass case full of engagement rings. He would not be able to afford a piece of expensive jewelry at the time being. Why was he there right now? Terada heard himself say "The small gold one with the crystal, please." He was handed a blue velvet box and he blindly took out his checkbook and paid for it. He walked out of the store, still not aware of what just happened. He pulled his hand out of his pocket with the box in hand, and opened the box and saw a small gold ring with a small sparkling diamond crystal in it. Why had he purchased this item? He started to close the box and walk towards the store to return it, when an image of Rika's beautiful smile flashed in his head. He did not return the ring. He pocketed it once again and walked back to his apartment complex.  
Rika was sheer terror. What had happened just now? What was going to happen to her? She was still in her kidnapper's arms as she was hauled away to a dark deserted alleyway. She was shoved harshly into a corner and bounced back onto the hard dirt ground. Rika did not know what to do, she curled her hands up by her face and began to cry. A raspy voice came from the evil being. "Listen little girl, you will do as I tell you to.WITHOUT MAKING A SOUND. You hear me? If you so ever make one little peep from that pretty little mouth of yours, I will cut your throat so fast and leave you right in this alley to die in quietness." Rika feared for her life, and her shoulder throbbed and ached from being thrown against the chipped brick wall. She suddenly felt very alone, small, and dominated. What would become of her? Who was this man? What would this man do to her? Her thoughts were sharply interrupted by the man yanking a fistful of her brown locks. She winced and cried out from the pain. "I said DO YOU HEAR ME?!" He yelled in her ear. Rika could not defend herself, she did not know any martial arts, and this man must have been at least three times her size. She did not want to die. The only thing she could do was cooperate, nod, and hope that someone would come along and save her. "That's a good girl." the man coaxed in a soft raspy voice. He stroked the side of her face in a harsh, tender manner and slithered his callused fingers through her mangled brown hair. She swallowed a lump in her throat and fought back tears. Rika wanted to die. She could not live on if she was going to be treated in such an ugly manner. She wished that he would take her life away instead of continuing in his evil revolting ways.but.no, she would not die. She could not. She had too much to live for. Rika had wonderful friends, a loving family, and.Sensei Terada. The dark man now had his arm tightly wrapped around Rika's small waist and he grabbed at the front of her uniform and pulled. "SENNNNSSSEEIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and burst into tears.  
A faint voice was overheard in the distance. Terada's ears pricked as her heard the sound. It sounded like a little girl's voice in despair. And it was saying, "Sensei." he whispered to himself. His heart raced faster. It was a girl screaming for her teacher. But, the voice it.sounded so familiar. He immediately hitched his work bag over his shoulder and ran towards the cry. Faster and faster he ran in direction of a deserted part of town. He stopped in front of a street and listened intently. He was going to find this girl and help her. He suddenly heard a rough man's voice apparently very angry and commanding to his left. He ran towards to voice and stopped right in front of a dark deserted alleyway. What he saw made him drop his bag in shock.  
"What the hell do you think YOU'RE DOING HERE?!" the dark man questioned a figure in a blue suit. Rika snapped her eyes open and looked rapidly into the alleyway's opening. A man in a blue suit she saw. She gasped for help. Rika did not realize her voice came out in a small, choking plea. "Just what do you think you're doing here with that young girl?! Release her immediately!" the man in the suit said. The voice was faint in Rika's head. Who.was.this man? Her.rescuer. her savior. "Let go of her and I will not hurt you." Rika's savior said in a stern tone. "You?! You have no right to intrude in other peoples' business!" the evil man bellowed with anger. The man in blue swiftly reached into his work bag and pulled out a gun.  
"Release her.now, and I will not shoot you." Terada spoke in a commanding voice. The man in the shadows with the child laughed and tossed the girl against the side of the wall. The girl's cry hit Terada's heart with such pain. There was something about her voice that was so familiar. The man in black pulled out a gun as swift and quick as Terada. Light and darkness covered the two beings as the barrels of their guns gleamed. Suddenly, the man in the dark chuckled. "Okay.I don't want to get into any gun slinging brawl here, so just take this wretched little girl." Terada breathed a sigh of relief and eased his gun towards the ground. He got eye of the young girl's face in the brief sunlight. Brown hair.brown eyes.Miss Sasaki!  
Rika looked up and heard what her kidnapper had said, and saw her savior in blue ease his gun down, but noticed the dark figure in front of her did not. She started to cry out in danger to the man in the light, but it was too late. The gun from her keeper had fired, and the man in blue fell to the ground and did not stir. Rika screamed at the top of her lungs and the man in black started to run out of the alley, when suddenly the man on the ground reached up with his gun towards the running kidnapper and fired a shot right through his chest. The man in dark clothes fell out into the street, and breathed his last. Rika pulled herself up, wincing from the bruises of being thrown against the walls, and ran to her savior. He was lying on his stomach in a pool of blood. She blinked and looked at his true clear figure. He had red hair.and was wearing a blue suit. "Sensei." she breathed."S-Sen..SEIIII!!!!!!" She cried out and threw herself against his body and began sobbing unmercifully. This was her savior, her teacher, her love from afar. He heard her plea, and came to her aid. Now, he was.was. she could not let the word cross her mind. Suddenly, the body of her teacher stirred beneath her slightly, she pulled back in shock and looked at his arms and legs, slowly pulling themselves up and pulling the rest of the body with them. Terada raised his head up and his soft brown eyes were filled with tears, but he was smiling. Rika could not believe it. He.was still.alive. "I thought it was my dear student Miss Sasaki that was calling." he whispered. He then grimaced in pain and held his hip where crimson blood had been oozing out from the bullet wound. He happened to strike a faint painful smile again. The smile that melted Rika's heart, her soul, made her want to sing. She edged over towards him with sad eyes and suddenly tears flowed down her cheeks. "Gomen n-nasai.Sensei.you.you got hurt." her shoulders shook as she cried and looked down. Terada's features saddened, he did not want to see his sweet student cry. "Are you hurt anywhere, Miss Sasaki-san?" he spoke softly. Rika looked up in surprise and words came out in a jumble, "I- I'm.well.I'm not hurt badly, but you, got, he shot." "Please do not cry Miss Sasaki." he started. Rika's heart stopped and she looked at her glowing teacher. "It hurts me so much to see such a lovely young girl like yourself in such sadness." she gasped. He had said this to her earlier. but."Sensei Terada." she crawled over towards him and boldly took his hand in hers and pressed it against her cheek. Terada looked at his young student with so much love he could not bear it any longer. "Miss.Sasaki." he started. Rika immediately dropped his hand and turned red in embarrassment and shame. She never should of done that to her teacher. But instead he cupped the sides of her face in his smooth hands and Rika was uplifted into a dream. "Miss Sasa-.iie.R..Rika-san." The teacher had spoke her first name...like.in her dream. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked up at him with large brown eyes. "Ha..Hai?" She asked nervously. His eyes softened and ran his thumb over softly from where the kidnapper had bruised her on her soft cheek. His eyes began to fill with tears again, but he looked into the windows of her soul and spoke gently. "Watashi.watashi.anata suki desu.Rika-san." The words flew in through her ears and absorbed into her heart and soul. Her eyes grew wide and she bit her lip to prevent from crying. Those magical words which were spoken to her by her teacher.she should of known it all along.what he was going to say in the dream.he spoke of in real life. She could not of been happier. Rika pressed her forehead against her teacher's shoulder and spoke. "I love you too.Sensei Terada." and coiled her arms around his neck into a gentle embrace. She felt complete in her world when her Sensei, no.her love wrapped his arms around her waist and sealed their love.  
It seemed forever until they pulled back, and the police arrived. Suddenly, Terada reached into his work bag and pulled out a yellow gift bag and handed it to Rika. "For.me?" Rika asked in amazement. "Yes, I do hope you like it, it wasn't handmade like your teddy bear, but." Rika peered into the bag and pulled out a yellow plushie rabbit with a white bow around it's neck. She saw this earlier at Ms. Maki's store.She grew lost into it's big brown eyes and smiled and hugged it to her chest. "Arigato gozaimasu." she spoke, then giggled. "Kawaiiii." Terada put his hand at his side and felt a lump and reached into his pocket. He suddenly remembered. "Miss Rika Sasaki." he clutched the object. "Hai..?" Rika looked up. He pulled out the blue velvet box and opened it and smiled. Rika's eyes grew large and she gasped. "I know you are a little young.but.I.I can wait, Rika-san." he smiled warmly and Rika's heart burst with excitement. "Sensei.I.yes.I will." she was overwhelmed with joy and tears flowed down her cheeks as the small gold ring with the diamond crystal was put on her left hand. She admired it for a quick second and threw her arms around her teacher again and embraced him tightly. "Oh, and one more thing." Terada spoke. She pulled back and looked at him in question. "You may call me Yoshiyuki-san from now on.Miss soon-to-be Rika Terada." She smiled to hear the beautiful name of her fiancée. "I love you Yoshiyuki Terada Sensei." And placed a sealing kiss on his flushed cheek.  
  
Japanese word translations!  
  
Oy- Hi Konnichiwa- Hello (who doesn't know these??) Hai- Yes Uhm, amo, ahno.- Hesitation words "um." Matte!- Wait! Gomen nasai.- I'm sorry. Waiii!- Sakura exclamation, like "wow!!" Kawaii- cute! Datte- But still Sakura- (name means "cherry blossom") Hoeee...- Sakura exclamation! Like "ehhh." in this situation Arigato gozaimasu- Thanks/Thank you very much Doushitano?- What's the matter? Itirakimas!- To give thanks before eating "Let's eat!" Demo- but Iie- No/Nothing Ganbatte!- Do your best! Watashi..- "I." Bentou- lunch box Ohayo gozaimasu!- Morning!/Good Morning! Neh?- eh? Daijoubu?- Are you alright? Haooo.- Ooooh. Watatshi anata suki desu.- I love you.  
  
This is copyright CLAMP Cardcaptor Sakura. I do not own any of these characters nor I am their respective owner of any CLAMP production(even though some day, god knows I will be) This is for pure entertainment, I hope you enjoyed it. 2002-2003 written fanfic by Julie 


End file.
